


Five Nights at Baby Bella and Kawaii Neko's Pizza Palace (FNaBBaKNPP)

by xMilky_Chanx



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: All Original - Freeform, Fanfiction, Just based off the fandom FNaF, OCs - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMilky_Chanx/pseuds/xMilky_Chanx





	1. Meet Krynn

Chapter 1: Krynn

Hi my name is Krynn. I am a night guard and a animatronic technician at Baby Bella and Kawaii Neko’s Magical Pizza Palace. Long name I know. Everyone usually calls it BBKN for short. During the day this place is so happy. But when night falls? Its a horror show. The animatronics are possessed and kill night guards. I have to be careful because i'm not in the mood to die…...


	2. Meet Hikami No Hikari

My full name is Hikami No Hikari, but people usually call me No. My name means Light On Ice in Japanese. I am considered the weird kid, for my favorite place to go is Baby Bella and Kawaii Neko’s Magical Pizza Palace. Why is this so weird, you ask? Because BBKN is full of all sorts of creepy animatronics that come to life at night. They are possessed and go around killing all the nightguards that work there. But one of them isn’t possessed. That particular animatronic is my friend. Her name is Monsuta, which means Monster in Japanese. Her face is skull white with stitches running down an across it. The left corner of her head had long, thin, creepy looking black hair. It runs down her back, but it stops halfway between one side of her body and the other. Her chest and left arm are scaled, while her right arm is completely normal. Her exposed belly has a pattern that looks like cobblestone. Her legs are normal, but her feet are dragon-like talons. Her eyes are black pits. Even though her name is technically Monsuta, people call her the meaning of her name, Monster.  
She may seem like an evil, creepy, deranged animatronic, but she is the only one not possessed, and is very kind. She protects me from the other animatronics. I usually hide when the guards do their usual sweep over the place when it’s closing, or I sneak in after dark. Monsuta and I do have lots of fun when the place closes and animatronics rule the night, but I do have to be very cautious around the others…


End file.
